Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to an assembling frame for a display unit and a display apparatus including the assembling frame, and especially, to an assembling frame for a display unit of a video wall and the video wall.
Description of the Related Art
With continuous development of display technologies, large scale display devices have been widely used in fields of military affairs, public securities, railways, airlines, finance, and negotiable securities. A video wall is a computer-based displaying, broadcasting, and controlling system, which comprises a plurality of display units. A user can select a display mode of a video wall. For example, the user can select a screen-group display mode, or a full-screen display mode, or a user-defined trans-screen display mode.
Recently, a video wall mainly comprises a cabinet type and a ground-supporting type. In a video wall of the cabinet type, each display unit is secured on a cabinet through a screw. In a video wall of the ground-supporting type, a ground support is formed by connecting angled components, and display units are hung from a cross beam of the ground support.
In the above video walls, the number of display units included in the video wall is fixed, and the video wall cannot be extended as desired. Furthermore, assembling and disassembling of the video wall is difficult.